


L: Love

by XX_CALIBRE



Series: Pykja Vænt Um [12]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:21:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28031556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XX_CALIBRE/pseuds/XX_CALIBRE
Summary: Odin no longer haunts him.
Relationships: Eivor/Vili
Series: Pykja Vænt Um [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2024777
Comments: 3
Kudos: 33





	L: Love

_With me, you have glory! Power! Wisdom!_

_Come home._

_What more do you need?!_

~~_Everything else._ ~~

_Love._

Eivor sits on the steps by the Jarl’s seat. Eivor sits on the steps by the Jarl's seat with a heavy heart, a silent breath, a pool of anxiety in his eyes. He is alone. He no longer sees visions, he no longer hears voices. He hears himself, he sees himself. He is _alone_.

Bathing in Niflheim’s water, an empty black world. He stares into nothing. He talks to nothing. He hears, he feels, he smells _nothing_. Odin no longer accompanies him. Odin no longer haunts him.

He is alone—

“Eivor!”

Randvi. In Niflheim?

No. No, this is not Niflheim.

This is Ravensthorpe. This is home.

“Vili’s returned!”

Eivor stands on the steps by the Jarl’s seat. Eivor stands on the steps by the Jarl's seat with a heavy heart, a loud breath, a pool of excitement in his eyes. He hears himself running, he sees him. He no longer is alone.

There, on the dock.

There, clad in blue and gold—the Raven clan’s colour.

There, on the dock, clad in blue and gold, stands Vili.

Ravensthorpe’s Jarl leaps into the air, his arms thrown around the neck of a man he married not too long ago. His heart still heavy, his breath still loud. He is not alone.

He is never alone.

“Eivor? What’s wrong?” Vili questions him, his hand finding Eivor’s face. In Vili’s eyes swam the same anxiety Eivor felt not too long ago. If not with an anger that was highly unnecessary. “Tell me who I have to kill.”

The Jarl’s laugh rings through the town.

He is _not_ alone.

Not when the person he loves still belongs in Midgard.

“No one, Arse-stick,” Eivor replies with a grin, a chuckle. “I’ve just missed you. You were gone for far too long.”

Vili smiles, happy to see the gleam in Eivor‘s mint frosted eyes return. “Forgive me, _elskan_.” Vili kisses Eivor on his forehead. His lips, so soft on Eivor’s skin. So warm. So safe.

He never has to be alone.

“I’m back.”

“Welcome home.”

Not when Vili still belongs to him.


End file.
